


Tutoring Session

by CsillaDream



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Homework, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Tutoring Session, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsillaDream/pseuds/CsillaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio has arranged for Rin to get a tutor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutoring Session

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published on ffnet: 08-02-11

"You're failing, nii-san." My doom quickly hit with a small stack of paper before taking a seat in the desk beside me.

"Huh? Whaddaya mean I'm failing, Yukio?" I asked my younger brother, gritting my teeth a little.

I had thought I was improving in my academics than before;  _how the hell can I still be failing?_

"I've arranged for someone to tutor yo-"

"Wait! How come you can't do it?" I asked glaring angrily and I stood up, towering over him.

He glared back at me pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose before finally answering my question: "I'm going on a mission for a week... Your tutor will be arriving shortly," and as if by god's will, the doorbell buzzed.

"I'll get it..." I huffed heading down to face my tutor; I knew my brother would already be gone by the time I returned upstairs.

"Yea-" I was surprised to see Shima standing on the other side of the door; I was expecting see a teacher/exorcist instead.

"S-Shima?" I asked, sure my eyes were playing a trick on me.

"Yo Rin~" He greeted me as the Shima I knew would; a grin spread across his face.

"Aren't you suppose to be on a date with that one girl from class C?" I asked him, curious as to why he'd spend his day-off with me (a guy) instead of a random girl from the academy.

"and give up a chance to tease you? Not likely!" He teased me with his usual teasing expression (tongue stuck out and a wink)

"If you just came over to tease me: go home." I didn't want him to see that because of that wink I was sure that there was a light pink settling on my cheeks.

"I'm kidding, Rin... If it's you, I don't mind skipping out on dates." He chuckled, brushing past me and into the dorm building I shared with my brother.

I led him upstairs to my room; sure enough my demon brother wasn't anywhere in sight. I heard him whistle behind me: "Wow~ You live in an old dorm... there isn't any a.c..." as he aired out his t-shirt.

I had swallow back the lump that had risen into my throat as I looked away adding with an unsteady voice: "S-so... are we gonna start... or n-not?"

"Uh... Yeah," I heard him mumble as he dragged Yukio's desk chair over to my desk.

I sat down, praying to God that this tutoring session would be over soon...  _I may be the son of Satan but I deserve some mercy..._

"Oi~! Riiiiin!" The sound of Shima's voice so close made me, without thinking, turn to the source and seeing his face only a few inches from mine.

Out of pure reflex, I pushed away from him to prevent from blushing like a school girl sitting next to the boy she likes; needless to say, I wasn't the only one falling. My hands reached outwards and grabbed onto the first object they could: in (lucky) case it was Shima. We landed hard on the wooden floor; I had already prepared myself for the crushing blow Shima's body would have against mine... but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and above me with his hands resting on the floor on both sides of my head was Shima. I stared wide-eyed at the Shima's brown ones; to be honest I was afraid to move...  _what f this... is my only... chance?  
_ I could see, from the corner of my eyes, his arms were beginning to shake; he would either be moving off of me or... possibly lie down beside me. His eyes were wide, reflecting my own surprised blue eyes, and filled with something I couldn't figure-

"Ri... Rin..." I stopped thinking and right as I was about to respond back he continued: "I... uh... need to ask you something..." again before I could respond he added on: "Do... do you like me?"

I watched as his eyes shut in attempt to possibly hide the tears I could make out forming in the corners of his eyes before I sighed, "Yeah, of course I like you."

His eyes opened again; the brown eyes I loved filled with, an emotion I recognized easily, ( _pain...?_ ) as he sighed: "That's not what I meant."

"I do." I took the plunge that Shiemi had begged me to take on my feelings for the carefree exorcist; I watched his eyes widen slightly then close as his body lowered onto mine.

"Thank god," I heard him breath as he rolled off of me and onto the floor beside me.

"So... d-do you... you know... like me?" The question flew out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop it; I covered my mouth embarrassed that I had asked something like that.

"Yeah... and before you ask... it's in the same way you like me," I heard him move but I didn't take a chance to look where until I felt a warm moist gust brush against my ear.

I nervously turned my head, my bangs falling in front of my face, to see Shima softly staring back at me smiling down gently. His fingertips brushed gently against my forehead, pushing my hair out of my face. We lied there for what seemed like hours before I heard Shima sigh: "We really should get back to the tutoring session."

I sat up, silently agreeing with him but right as I was about to stand up I felt something warm press against my cheek for a moment; as I turned my head I saw him moving back with a light red dusting on his cheeks.  _Shima... just... kissed... my... cheek...!  
_  
 _I wish this night would never end..._


End file.
